


五次Mycroft夢見Lestrade ，一次Lestrade向他坦承…

by Williamchu



Series: Alternate Universe [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Lover - Freeform, M/M, dream - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Williamchu/pseuds/Williamchu
Summary: Mycroft五次夢見Lestrade，不同時空、不同身份，但他們都是戀人，最後一次在現實中，Lestrade不經意地提到他的夢境...





	1. Mycroft的辛苦

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：可能OOC、五種AU設定一次滿足、有S4些微劇情透漏，有Lestrade視角姊妹文。

Mycroft Holmes身為一位鞠躬盡瘁、盡職盡責的小小公務員，良好的睡眠有時對他來說是種奢侈，譬如一場緊急會議、譬如堆疊在桌上的機密文件、譬如深夜的惱人應酬、譬如闖禍不分早晚令人擔憂的Sherlock，諸如此類的情況，打擾著Mycroft的睡眠時間。

也因如此，夢境於他來說，經常是醒來就忘的事情，尤其是臨時將你叫起的鬧鈴或電話－現實總是更為重要。

所以，當Mycroft被Anthea的突發狀況通知吵醒，關於夢境的回憶一下子湧現於腦海時，他幾乎是困惑了一瞬。


	2. 當Lestrade是一位守護者、他的守護者

Mycroft Holmes是個能轉變成狐狸的男人，就連比他聰明的妹妹都不曉得，因為狐狸身份只有他的守護者才能看見，這是在他有意識後便立即知曉的事情，如同本能一般清清楚楚浮現於腦海內。

 _永恆_ 、 _誓約_ 與 _愛_ 。

他曾在靈魂轉世前與他的守護者有段深刻且美好的愛情，在生命將要結束時，他們彼此互許誓約，時限為永恆，以此乘載著他們的愛。

所以Mycroft從不覺得自己是孤單的，他高傲的保持獨身，等待守護者的到來，從未疑惑過，因為他們的誓約是那麼完美、那麼強壯。

再加上這個身份具有優越的活動性和便利性－擁有靈活的四肢，還不會被別人看見，多棒。因此，Mycroft有時會變成狐狸，隨意地奔馳在樹叢間、街道上、或是懶懶的曬太陽。

今日，牠悠閒地來到了較為簡單的社區，有間房子的門口正好有塊溫暖的陽光鋪灑在地板上，牠想也不想的輕躍著走到那，緩緩地趴了下來，閉上眼睛，感受陽光跳躍在薑紅色毛皮上的愉悅及舒適。

實在是太過舒服了，讓受過良好紳士教育的Mycroft都無法抗拒大大地伸了一個懶腰，又趴了回去。

忽然有種詭異的感覺襲上，紅狐狸的動物直覺正在發出細小的警訊慢慢地將牠從如身在天堂的日光浴拉回來，Mycroft稍稍地抬起頭，緩緩地睜開眼睛，和面前完全演示何謂自己心中真正愚蠢金魚臉的銀髮男人四眼相對。

第一個浮現出的疑惑是－這不是自家弟弟在蘇格蘭場的公家客戶，與自己熟識了至少十年的Lestrade總督察？

第二個浮現出的訝異很快壓過第一個－等等，他看得見我？

第三個浮現出的不可置信倏地將其餘兩個全部撞得灰飛煙滅－所以，他是我的守護者？

儘管思維宮殿裡有如此震驚的小劇場，儘管牠目前是隻狐狸，但牠依舊保有著多年累積而來的冷靜和禮儀，以平穩的起身姿態，挺直背脊的坐起，同時給予男人一個平靜的目光期望能掌控整個局面，即使在震驚過後心臟的快速跳動交纏著遇見守護者的喜悅早已蔓延至全身。

牠忍住不衝上前撲到男人懷裡的衝動，克制地在腦海內將聲線壓回正常狀態，不含一絲期待和興奮。

『你看得見我？』

銀髮男人肩頭處大大的抖了一下，疑惑地張望著四周，這樣愚蠢的反應卻讓Mycroft幾乎無法呼吸。

我的守護者，我們永恆的誓約還有愛，我終於再次遇見你了。終於。

但牠並沒有將這樣的情緒顯露出來，而是保持著相同的儀態和語氣，因為Mycroft明白眼前的男人對於彼此的誓約毫無記憶，牠不能隨意地給予過多的情緒和反應，這樣會嚇跑他的。

『是我，在你家門口的狐狸。』

男人猛地扭過頭來－那力道讓Mycroft不禁瞬間擔心他脖頸的肌肉有沒有受到傷害－只見對方雙眼睜得大大的瞪著自己，Mycroft深吸了一口氣，慎重的向他點頭示意。

『DCI. Greg Lestrade，你好。』

「WHAT？」毫不意外的聽見Lestrade驚嚇的叫聲，後腳還往後退了一步，「為什麼你會知道我是誰？」

Mycroft伸長脖子看了下左右，明白對方的舉動已吸引到路上行人疑惑的目光，畢竟Lestrade方才在他人眼裡可是對著空氣大吼出聲。

『總督察先生，這裡不好說話，能否換個地點談話呢？例如－』

站起身，移動到門邊，用前腳掌指了指總督察家的門，這樣清楚不過的指示，相信Lestrade一定能夠理解的，而對方確實如他所想，Lestrade再次張望四周後，趕緊掏出鑰匙打開門，Mycroft在門尚未全開時便鑽了進去，他首先在入口處停下來，迅速演繹了Lestrade房內的狀況，耳朵同時轉動了幾下。

接著牠放心地走到沙發的主位前跳了上去－太好了，Lestrade近期並沒有固定的伴侶。

Mycroft再次坐下，清楚看見Lestrade慌亂且隨意的舉動和神情，對方手中的雜物碰地砸在地板、動作胡亂地脫下風衣外套、並將鑰匙隨手一扔，金屬互相敲擊的細碎聲響跌落於鞋櫃上。

因此牠決定率先開口，『我明白你有很多疑問，Lestrade。』

Lestrade滿臉的困惑跟震驚坐上另一側的沙發，Mycroft則是撫平心中冒出的遺憾。

他並不知道過去的一切，別急，他不可能現在就毫無防備的接近你。

『但首先我得跟你告知，你並沒有發瘋。』

如果以正常人邏輯來說，看見一隻狐狸如此人模人樣，還會使用心靈對話，肯定只會有一個想法－那就是他瘋了，而Lestrade看起來確實是這樣想。

「太好了，一隻莫名其妙出現的狐狸知道我的名字跟身分，還在我的腦內對我說話，還一副彬彬有禮的人樣，還好心的對我說，我沒有發瘋。」

Lestrade雙手一攤，背靠上沙發，看起來很想給自己來瓶啤酒或香菸，「看來我真的是瘋了。」

Mycroft不禁被對方的舉動跟回應逗笑了，這個男人總是如此的爽朗跟直率，牠再也沒有刻意去掩飾牠的微笑。

『我是隻特別的狐狸。』

Lestrade翻著白眼的表情清楚地顯現出了他腦海裡的話－這也太他媽的特別了吧？

這又讓Mycroft內心裡輕聲笑了起來。

『語言，親愛的總督察。』

又一個能夠輕鬆演繹的表情－喔，老天！你連我在想甚麼你都聽得到？

Mycroft不禁微偏過頭，眨著眼睛，如果以可愛來形容面前這位英勇的總督察會不會太過失禮了呢？他肯定會一臉錯愕的看著自己。

所以牠在腦內用指頭彈掉那個形容詞，簡單的回應道，『不，我是藉由你的表情演繹出你內心的想法。』

Lestrade迅速地抓到其中最為重點的詞彙，他大叫出聲：「演繹？我的老天，不只Holmes家兄弟，連一隻詭異的狐狸都會演繹法，上帝啊，救救我吧。」接著他寬厚的手掌覆上臉，用力地抹了抹。

如果能被他用那雙手撫摸會是多棒的享受呢？Mycroft默默地想著，同時對Lestrade想到自己的人類身份而感到些微愉悅。

『我說過，我是隻特別的狐狸。』我可是Ｍycroft，演繹法還是我發明的，Sherlock只不過是在之後學走了它。

Lestrade看起來對這個回應沒有很滿意，他無奈的倒在沙發靠背，手肘靠著肚子，雙手放在臉頰上，「感覺的出來。」

Mycroft再次覺得面前的男人怎麼能夠如此可愛，因此牠瞇起眼睛，同時牠再也無法忍耐，決定要向對方攤開過往的事實，讓他感受到彼此之間的精神聯繫和誓約。

紅狐狸站起身，跳到了Lestrade的身旁，只不過對方瞬間坐直身體一改方才的鬆懈時，還是令自己略微難受。

『Lestrade，我是一隻只有你才能看見的狐狸。』

「謝謝你這麼清楚的讓我知道我確實瘋了。」

『不，不是，而是－』Mycroft還是有點遲疑，畢竟牠從未嘗試過，悲觀的想法很快地襲了上來。

要是沒有效果怎麼辦，要是Lestrade沒有感覺到連結怎麼辦，要是他想不起來怎麼辦，要是他知道了我的人類身分不喜歡我怎麼辦，要是對方根本就不是自己的守護者怎麼辦…

接著，Mycroft抬頭望進Lestrade深邃的琥珀瞳孔內時，彷彿跌進了一池溫暖的春水裡，牠不再猶豫，將前腳掌放上銀髮男人的手背，Mycroft忽然感覺到自身的情緒和思維正傳送到對方的腦海裡，他們的思緒倏地連結一起，狐狸很快地將靈魂給予的烙印傳送過去，同時牠也得到了對方靈魂深層的回應。

 _永恆_ 、 _誓約_ 與 _愛_ 。

漫漫長路中，第一次，Mycroft不再覺得人生裡少了一塊，靈魂的缺陷終於找回缺失的另一個部分，他們將在未來攜手度過苦難、考驗，一同感受喜悅、幸福，直至死亡讓他們分離，又將再下一次輪迴中與彼此相遇。

過去的等待、孤獨、無助、寂寞、傷痛都在此刻煙消雲散，Mycroft幾乎要落下淚來，但牠很快地止住了。

Lestrade並沒有憶起過去的一切，他只是感覺到了而已，落淚的話肯定會嚇著他的。

因此Mycroft依依不捨地收回腳掌，在Lestrade瞪大雙眼困惑的問：「那是甚麼？」時，整理好自身的情緒，嗓音彷彿如甚麼都沒發生過的平穩。

『你是我永恆的守護者、永恆的伴侶，在靈魂尚未轉世前我們彼此相愛、給予彼此一個誓約。』

Mycroft對於再一次訝異尖叫出「甚麼？」的Lestrade彎起了嘴角。

『我的狐狸身份只有一人能看見，那便是曾與我立下誓約的守護者。』

Mycroft說完這句話再也無法壓抑住動物本能的反應，牠的頭蹭向Lestrade的大腿，灰藍色的雙眸裡滿含著依戀、感動、和一絲對方能接受自己的期盼。

當Lestrade的手掌放到Mycroft身上，開始溫柔地撫摸牠的頭和背脊時，舒適愉悅的感受幾乎要融化了牠，牠瞇起眼睛，在對方手中逐漸地柔軟了身體，同時下意識的向著對方開始撒嬌起來。

接著，牠朦朦朧朧的聽見上方傳來Lestrade遲疑的話語，「所以，我是你的守護者跟......伴侶？」

『嗚恩－』這些觸摸實在是太過美好讓Mycroft也不禁發出了一聲軟嫩的呻吟，但動物型態的牠已經無法再顧慮這些瑣事，牠現在唯一在意的只有Lestrade放在身上的那隻手而已。

『是的。』

微瞇著眼睛躺倒在沙發上，任憑銀髮守護者的手在身上的任何一處留下舒服的觸碰。

「你剛剛說狐狸身份，所以，」寬厚的手掌移到Mycroft的頭上，用拇指摩娑著前額，這讓牠真正的閉起眼，「你還有其他的身份？」

跟隨著Lestrade的手仰起了頭享受如此安心地撫摸後，意識到要回答這個問題可必須找回人類身份的尊嚴，紅狐狸將前掌放上對方，內心滿帶遺憾的稍稍使力推開，接著牠優雅的坐起，挺直身體。

『是的，我有，而且我們、』Mycroft情不自禁的靠近Lestrade，但牠依舊不怎麼願意直接表明自己的身份。

肯定會被嚇到的，一定會的。

Mycroft思及至此不禁討好地舔了舔對方的手掌，放出最後一個的小線索：『我們彼此熟識。』

毫不意外地聽見男人拔高音量的疑問，「什麼？我們熟識？」

紅狐狸的灰藍雙瞳小心翼翼地觀察著Lestrade的神情，只見對方琥珀色眼眸從訝異、疑惑、思考、了然，最後變成驚恐，Lestrade深深吸了一口氣，背向後躺幾乎身陷沙發內。

不愧是我的總督察。

牠接受了對方的驚慌，將自己調整為最佳狀態，露出一個慵懶且得意的微笑，剎那間，Lestrade眼前閃光一瞬，紅狐狸變成了Mycroft Holmes。

Mycroft交疊雙腿沉穩地坐在沙發上，在Lestrade幾乎要驚嚇地跳起來打算將他一腳踹下沙發時，早一步伸出手覆上Lestrade的手，當雙方的精神連接再次建立起來，他無法克制地緊了緊握住對方的手。

「Greg，冷靜。」立即察覺到Lestrade內心的慌亂，將自身平穩的情緒傳送給他，極為滿意的發現那片琥珀不再浮現驚慌和害怕。

「等等、」Lestrade看起來還是有些不敢置信，「我們彼此互許誓約，有過愛情？我和你？」

Mycroft凝視著他，「是的，你有感覺到嗎？」感受到彼此靈魂烙印的呼喚，並互相給予著溫暖的光芒，公務員的臉上浮現一道微笑，「我們永恆的誓約和愛。」

Lestrade闔上了眼，長長的眼睫毛落在面容上，原本還有些遲疑的嘴角，也隨著精神連接越來越穩固而開始上揚。

那是充斥著幸福的微笑。

Mycroft終究忍俊不住，他傾身向前闔眼貼上Lestrade的唇瓣，當Lestrade張開雙手緊緊抱住他，他們一同加深了親吻時，更加巨大的愉悅感受瞬間在胸口炸裂開來。

 _永恆_ ， _誓約_ 與 _愛_ 。

在他的思維宮殿綻放著明亮的光彩，如太陽般耀眼的不可直視。

接著，英國國歌卻在此時突兀地響起，他倏地睜開雙眼，在一片黑暗中抓起擱置在床邊茶几的手機，聲音暗啞：「Mycroft。」

「抱歉，Sir，俄羅斯那裏出了緊急狀況。」是Anthea，Mycroft倏地清醒起來。

「好，二十分鐘內到達辦公室。」

Mycroft掛上電話，正要翻開棉被起身，剛剛夢境裡頭的守護者和男人的吻倏地清晰地播放於思維宮殿內。

公務員的表情空白了一瞬，隨後是眉頭緊蹙。

我是隻狐狸？還和Lestrade是有過誓約的靈魂伴侶？真是個詭異的夢。

Mycroft不置可否的輕哼了一聲。

**我可不孤獨。**

思維宮殿恢復了原本的冷冽和堅硬，不再溫暖和旬。

然而Mycroft纖細的手指卻輕撫過唇瓣，畢竟，那是個過於真實的親吻。


	3. 當Lestrade是無與倫比的人魚

Mycroft沒有想過他會遇見如此愚蠢的金魚綁匪，能夠突破層層保安而逮住他的人不應該是這樣的蠢蛋才對，尤其是現下的這個情況，他們難道不知道留著他的益處絕對大過於殺了他嗎？

Mycroft的手腕和雙腿被麻繩緊緊捆住，海風吹亂了梳理整齊的頭髮，一群手拿槍枝的西裝男士們正將槍口對準他，他被緊緊逼迫到了岩岸邊，再差一步，他便將落入深海之中。

儘管如此，Mycroft仍舊保持他優美的站姿，灰藍裡見不著害怕及恐懼，反倒像是坐於王座上的國王睥睨眾人，他收起下顎，嗓音彷彿是在晨會上的報告一樣平穩，而這般平穩裡頭更帶著點威嚇和利誘。

「容我說明，對於你們來說，留著我會比殺了我更加有用，我可以講出－」

「閉嘴。」

那位看起來像是頭頭的壯闊男子戴著墨鏡，雙手插在口袋，惡狠狠地打斷了Mycroft的話，他瞇細了眼睛，觀察著男人身上的一切線索。

「我們老闆說你死了會比你活著更加安全，只是他希望別讓你死得太快活。」

Mycroft皺起眉，一個躲在陰暗處、想置自己於死地的小人，在過往的那些日子裡他樹立太多敵人，但是現在手頭上的線索實在是太過稀少，他無法正確比對出主使者的身份，不過至少還有個範圍。

男人左右扭了下脖子關節發出咖咖響的細微聲音，他沒有半點遲疑的走向Mycroft。

「有甚麼遺言嗎？」男人將手貼上Mycroft的胸口。

然而就在Mycroft要張嘴的那刻，聲音還未完全集結於口中，他便被男人用力推落。

在墜落於海面前，Mycroft高速運轉的腦袋閃過千百種嘗試逃脫的方式，但最後皆已死亡告終，儘管如此，他依舊深深吸了口氣並且閉住，企圖延長存活的時間，墜落即將結束，他闔上眼，預備接受衝擊。

下一刻，地心引力帶領著他撞擊海面，水花四濺，Mycroft身上繁複的西裝成了另一個致命束縛，布料吸滿水分瞬間變得如盔甲般沉重，將他往更深的海底拖去。

Mycroft睜開眼，這時氧氣充足的他還未能感受到死亡逼近的苦痛，被束縛住手腳的公務員抬起頭，海水令他眼睛刺痛但依舊無法阻止他去凝視那越來越遙遠的模糊光點。

Mycroft親手寫好的遺囑穩穩地躺於辦公室的保險櫃裡頭，儘管他是大英帝國的公務員，卻也是最容易受到死亡威脅的重點人物，Mycroft知道太多秘密、插手太多國外事務、主導太多機密行動，他是這個國家不可或缺的一顆螺絲釘，甚至可說是這巨大機器的核心，因此這一天的來臨對他來說並不意外。

氧氣逐漸耗盡，肺部的痛苦逐漸讓他不可避免的掙扎起來，Mycroft的意識冷靜地觀察著身體對於存活的掙扎，他倒數著自己因為缺氧而昏迷的時間，那個時刻過後他便會成為一具冰冷的屍體，從此不存於世間，不再能夠拿著黑傘，搖搖擺擺地當著地下的大英政府，維持世界和平、幫助國家、照顧弟弟、忍受孤獨－ _ **不。我不孤獨。**_

Mycroft扭動著頭，手腳併用地掙扎著，反倒令他沉得更深。

五。

在倒數的時刻，小時候和家人的回憶忽然蜂擁而至展現於Mycroft的腦海裡。

四。

Mummy、Daddy、Eurus、Sherlock…

三。

**Sherlock。**

那個傻弟弟要是沒有我這可該怎麼辦？他還能平安歸來嗎？即使平安歸來，他和John也無法在像以前那樣一同生活了，又有誰能去幫他？又有誰能像自己這般如此深切地關心他？

二。

一道身影忽然出現在Mycroft接近崩壞的思維宮殿裡，那是個比他稍矮的男人，前半部的頭髮閃著銀灰的光芒，原本該如寶石般閃耀的琥珀如今卻浸滿了哀傷和悲痛。

**Greg Lestrade。**

從初次見面就在他心底留下痕跡的男人，經過如此多年，Mycroft依舊無法剖析、無法理解，用盡一切方法妄想將痕跡撫平卻起不到半點作用，而現在，一股沉重的痛楚沒來由地重擊上心頭連帶著身體的難受一同襲擊上Mycroft。

**Greg。**

難以言喻的懊悔裹住Mycroft迷茫的意識。

如果之前能去找他就好了。

一。

「Greg…」

Mycroft失去意識，他緩緩垂下頭，忽然一個身影從後方衝出，猛地抱住他並且緊緊抓著他往海面上游去，速度快得像條活生生的魚，那個身影讓Mycroft的頭從水中冒出後，轉過他的身體，張口貼上了Mycroft的唇瓣。

那是一片讓人感到恐懼的深層黑暗，Mycroft仰躺在其中，虛空飄浮，一陣如電流般的觸動忽地襲進心頭，黑暗忽然迅速退散，從底層竄出的光芒夾雜著能量和溫暖，包裹住Mycroft的全身。

如泡泡虛幻般的模糊聲響迴盪耳際，隨後逐漸清晰起來，那是充滿磁性的渾厚嗓音。

『……靈魂伴侶！快醒醒！』

這聲呼喚伴隨著光芒讓Mycroft倏地被拖回現實，緊接而來的是肺部嗆水的痛苦，迫使他劇烈的咳嗽起來，但他很快地便意識到自己正被某個人緊抱著，漂浮於水面上，頭被放置於肩頸處使他沒辦法得知拯救他的人是誰。

『你還好嗎？』

腦海裡突然出現的問話，震驚到了Mycroft，而剛從鬼門關回來的公務員也沒能好好控制身體反應，他明顯地抖了一下，但是肺部和喉嚨傳來的痛楚依舊令他不自主的咳著嗽，無法回答男人的問題－那是男人的聲音，而且聽起來異常熟悉。

『是我在說話，救了你的人，不是你瘋了、或死了什麼的。』

嗓音有些遲疑，但也包含著溫柔的安撫，Mycroft正重建著思維宮殿，迅速比對男人的聲音究竟與自己熟識的哪位人士相符，同時他點了頭，表示理解。

瘋了和死了的幻想絕對不會影響Mycroft如超級電腦般厲害的大腦，而他更不可能邁向瘋狂，儘管現在所發生的事情的確有些超現實－那人緊緊貼著自己，但是Mycroft卻摸到了鱗片，對方的下半身似乎是一條宛整的魚尾巴。

人魚？

Mycroft皺起眉頭，不太願意接受這個應是存於人們幻想中的結果，但經由目前的觀察出來的線索，已經明白地導引出事實，更何況這條人魚還正對他頭腦講話呢，這就足夠超現實了。

『你冷靜一下，我先幫你鬆綁。』

這句話迴盪於腦海中的同時，思維宮殿出現了銀髮男人的身影，穩穩地站在他的面前，說著與這條人魚相同的話。

**救了他的人是Lestrade。**

Mycroft完全管不著對方正粗魯地抓著自己的領子，只是愣愣地望著那一片藍的天空，對於現在所發生的人事物有些不敢置信。

隔沒多久，手腕的束縛終於消失，他再次聽見男人溫柔低沉的嗓音竄進腦海。

『把我當作浮木向下壓，我得弄開你腳上的麻煩。』

Mycroft眨了眨眼，沒有疑慮的照著男人的話壓上對方的背脊，那是極為好摸的肌膚觸感－Lestrade目前正光裸著上半身－這個結論在Mycroft的腦海裡像是一顆炸彈般的炸開，他原本蒼白的臉頰倏地熱燙起來，像個沒談過戀愛的小夥子般，摸到心上人的手就臉紅心跳。

好險Lestrade解開他的雙腳束縛後，並沒有馬上潛出水面，Mycroft正努力的回想著可讓自己冷靜下來的事物，然而才想到一半，對方猛地竄出水面，兩眼大張看著Mycroft，似乎是到現在才知曉自己拯救的人是他，而且非常訝異。

然而Mycroft也同樣止不住驚訝的瞪著新蘇蘭場的總督察。

「Lestrade？」

Lestrade的耳廓長著半透明的魚鰭，眼白的部分是一片黑，原先的琥珀卻燦出如藍寶石般的耀眼藍光，如此特別且擁有魔幻吸引力的模樣讓Mycroft從未停止過運轉的大腦，難得的空白了一瞬。

在幾秒的靜默過後，人魚模樣的總督察訕訕的笑了起來。「………好久不見，Mr. Holmes。」他頓了頓，「真巧，居然在這邊遇到你。」

Mycroft因這敷衍的開場白倏地冷下臉來，這個時候還想要呼嚨過去會不會太好笑了？

「總督察先生，在你對著我的腦袋說話時，我就知道是你了。」

Lestrade給了Ｍycroft一個苦笑，Mycroft則是忍不住瞇起眼睛，仔細觀察著眼前人的面容。那是不能以言語簡單形容的俊美。他將這個讚賞藏在心底，並且回想起對方監視報告上選擇的休假地點－皆能輕易抵達海岸的地區。

「…只是我沒想到你有如此特殊的身份，不過這也確實能夠解釋你每次放假所選擇的地點，以及方才、」那光滑的魚鱗觸感。Mycroft的腦海裡完全描繪出了Lestrade的人魚模樣，他的呼吸猛地一滯，趕緊將詢問轉到最無法理解的事情上頭去，「難不成心靈對話也是你們的特殊能力？」

「不，不是！」沒想到Lestrade激動地否認了，「心靈對話、」Mycroft發現對方的臉整個發紅，「是專屬於我們兩人的能力。」

Mycroft緊皺眉頭眨了眨眼，覺得生平以來第一次感到如此疑惑，「什麼？」

Lestrade看起來有些尷尬，他一手抓了抓脖頸，「我先帶你上岸再說吧，Mr. Holmes。」

Mycroft疑惑著方才那個回答，思考了一陣子沒甚麼好結果後，點了點頭，算是給了總督察一個簡單的答覆。

只是當Lestrade赤裸的身體整個貼上，有力的雙臂緊緊抱住Mycroft時，那惱人的熱氣立刻浮現於Mycroft的頰上。

「抓緊喔。」Lestrade輕鬆地說道，便開始擺動魚尾向岸邊游去，Mycroft不由得回抱住對方，但當手觸摸到對方光滑的肌膚時，那熱氣似乎快把他的臉蒸熟了。

專屬我們的能力、掌心下的肌膚、對方強壯的懷抱，Mycroft儘管身在冰冷的海水中，卻覺得腦袋和身體都熱暈暈的。

在他們抵達岸上的時候，Mycroft暗暗慶幸著Lestrade並沒有發現他紅得跟番茄似的臉，但他一方面也看見了Lestrade美麗的藍色魚尾，還沒能讚嘆這樣養眼的畫面，一離開海面的Lestrade很快地轉變成了人類模樣。

渾身赤裸的Lestrade直接坦蕩的站起，趴倒在沙地上的Mycroft張大雙眼，很快地發現到自己的下身幾乎是半勃的狀態。

「等我一下，我去拿衣服給你換。」

Lestrade一眼都沒看他便衝向遠方停著的車輛，Mycroft則是趕緊站起身，但眼神依舊盯著對方的背影看，視線還是正對著那渾圓的屁股，就在此時Mycroft的理智忽地回到腦內。

總督察可沒說喜歡你，這樣視姦人家，你說得過去嗎？

Mycroft嘆了口氣，忍痛轉過身子，開始脫去身上沉甸甸的衣物，首先他讓那雙重到不行的皮鞋離開了雙腳，隨即脫下了襪子、袖扣、西裝外套、馬甲、領帶夾、領帶，接著他聽見了Lestrade的腳步身，公務員隨手將領帶丟到方才成形的衣服堆上，轉過身子。

Mycroft原以為會看見穿著整齊的Lestrade，沒想到對方只是簡單的在自己的下半身圍了條浴巾就跑了過來，那些糟糕的慾望一瞬間便輕鬆脫離了他的掌控，讓Mycroft忍不住呼吸一滯。

Lestrade似乎沒發現他的變化，只是伸出手將衣服和毛巾遞給了Mycroft。

「尺寸不會太合身、得麻煩你忍耐一下。」

「這樣就足夠了，謝謝你。」

Mycroft為了掩飾那些高漲的太過快速的情感，迅速地接過衣服和毛巾，轉過身去。

他深深吸了一口氣，嘗試著將自己調整至最佳狀態，同時將身上最後幾件衣物全數脫去，Mycroft眨了眨眼，忽然覺得這是個可以轉移注意力的極佳時機，方才那個困擾自己的問題就在此時問清楚，或許便能好好掌控住那些如同脫韁野馬的情感和慾望。

 **專屬** 這個詞實在是影響他太多也太深了。

「所以，心靈對話？」

Mycroft用著平穩的嗓音冷靜地道，拿著浴巾擦去身上的海水後，穿上那寬鬆的白棉T和黑短褲，說實在的這樣的休閒打扮還真讓Mycroft不太習慣，因為在他進入政府部門工作後，他便不曾脫離那身繁複的三件套西裝了，Mycroft將浴巾放上頭頂，轉過身子卻發現Lestrade背對著他。

真是紳士。

而Lestrade這時才給出了回應：「你是我尋找已久的靈魂伴侶，我們在靈魂轉世前曾互許誓約，這個誓約在我們的靈魂上頭留下了烙印，讓我們在遇見彼此時可以透過心靈對話和精神連結來做確認和交流。」

Mycroft皺起眉頭，對於這個解釋感到匪夷所思，但卻不能阻止當他從Lestrade口中聽見靈魂伴侶時心臟忽地緊縮，接著便是一陣激動的撲通狂跳，以及即刻便想嘗試心靈對話的慾望，他嘗試了。

『像是這樣？』

這個嘗試成功了，Lestrade猛地轉過頭來，那俊美的面容上帶著驚喜。

『對，就像這樣。』

Lestrade帶著讚賞和愉悅的嗓音在Mycroft的腦海裡迴盪，半裸著上身的他往前走了幾步，站到了Mycroft的面前，用那美麗的、好看的、深邃的、閃著微光的琥珀眼眸注視著他，公務員忍不住停止了擦拭頭髮的舉動，將毛巾丟到一旁，嘗試著抓耙了下頭髮，希望自己的儀態不要太過糟糕。

然而儘管方才聽見了Lestrade敘述，Mycroft還是無法控制地詢問了一遍，想要確認對方語氣裡的真意，『我們是靈魂伴侶？』

『對。』Lestrade在此時更加靠近Mycroft，他們的胸膛幾乎就快要貼在一塊，Mycroft心臟的跳動是如此快速，但他完美地控制住了自己的表情和儀態，仍然不願讓Lestrade看見他隱藏在冰冷面容的狂熱。

Lestrade稍稍仰起了頭，有些膽怯的問道：『你能夠接受嗎？』

Mycroft眨了眨眼，給予了對方一個饒有趣味的表情，揚起一邊的眉梢，『事實擺在眼前，我似乎沒有不能接受的道理？』

『不，我的意思是說……你和我曾經是戀人，而我現在也希望我們可以繼續這個關係，你會願意嗎？』

Lestrade伸出手握住Mycroft，一股洋溢著幸福的暖流從掌心傳送至腦袋，最後匯流至胸口處。

 _永恆_ 、 _誓約_ 和 _愛_ 。

Mycroft看見彼此體內的靈魂烙印燦出光芒，那道光芒匯聚一起包裹住了他們，安穩且舒適。

Lestrade的琥珀不再流露出擔憂，他微笑起來，『你感覺到了。』

『是的，那、』Mycroft不知道該怎麼樣去理解現下的狀況，但圍繞著他們的光暈是如此美好、握住他手的是他在意許久的男人，他的神情幾近愉悅，『那很好。』

『太好了。』Lestrade的笑容更加擴大，那宛如天使般純真的笑顏直直地重擊了Mycroft的心，在他的理智阻止他之前，Mycroft已經傾向前，伸手將靈魂伴侶摟進懷裡，吻上了對方的暖嫩薄唇。

『 **我願意。** 』

感受到Lestrade美妙的回應時，Mycroft腦袋熱暈暈地想。

_**他絕對願意與懷中人共享下半輩子，不再讓彼此孤獨。** _

忽然，尖銳的電子音在Mycroft的耳邊響起，他倏地睜開雙眼，坐起身按掉了電子鬧鐘。

然而他卻並未如往常般迅速起身，而是低下頭，咬著下顎，雙眼不可置信地瞪著自己已完全勃起的性器。

第二次類似的夢境。  
更糟糕的是，夢裡的自己似乎完全陷入情感之中，甚至還深愛著那位總督察？

Mycroft用力皺起眉，吞嚥了下，感受到喉嚨肌肉的緊縮，同時用力閉上眼，嘗試著將方才夢境裡帶來的影響驅逐而去。

**我、不、孤、獨。**

他用力的在腦海裡反覆著這句話，思維宮殿更趨堅硬寒冷，卻趕不走那位赤裸著上半身，充滿誘惑的銀髮男人對他微笑。

最後，他呼出短促的鼻息，有些挫敗地站起身，前往了最適合自我解決的所在。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 中間的麥被我寫的好純情XDDDDDD  
> 其實在人魚篇的麥哥可是臉紅心跳到不行呢哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
> 希望這篇麥哥能讓大家覺得好食好食XDD


	4. 當Lestrade是鮮血美味的人類

Mycroft是一位擁有恆常壽命的血族，這個特殊身分並未帶給他多大影響，反而讓他更加穩固在大英政府中的位子，漫長光陰下，因為Holmes家族的帶領，血族幾乎成為政府中不可或缺的一部分，他們經驗充足、不墨守成規、對英國忠心耿耿，令王族也願意簽屬保密協定，保護血族在人類世界中的安全。

畢竟，真正的血族不像人類故事中如此可怕，他們確實以人類鮮血為主食，但並不獵捕人類，少量血液即可充分獲得一周所需，他們其實也同人類般脆弱，簡單的子彈刀劍便可置他們於死地，唯一特別的兩點，是血族擁有誘惑的能力，能夠讓人類忘記他們的存在，以及過於長久的壽命。

目前本身就是大英政府的Mycroft，除了煩惱國家安全、經濟發展、世界和平之外，他唯三煩惱的便是被關在謝林福德的瘋狂妹妹、成為眾所皆知的偵探弟弟、以及他找尋以久，能不被他誘惑能力所控制的靈魂伴侶。

**靈魂伴侶。**

_永恆_ 、 _誓約_ 和 _愛_ 。

深深烙印於靈魂深處的誓言總是不停燦出耀眼光芒照耀著Mycroft的心，這名位高權重的血族闔上雙眼，自他從小到大找尋這名靈魂伴侶已過千年，但他從未放棄，那個烙印太過清楚明顯，每日每夜都在告訴他——你深愛的人終將會現身，等待和尋找，便是你此世唯一選擇。

Mycroft睜開雙眼，西裝筆挺的男人雙手置於桃木傘柄上，將身影藏匿於暗巷中，那雙灰藍眼睛幽幽地和一位不經意往暗巷中一看的女子四目相對，他彎起嘴角，那對灰藍燦出紅光，女子的神情一下子變得迷茫，隨後變得像是看見夢中情人般往Mycroft的方向走去。

就在此時此刻，公務員的下屬們開始行動，他們清空附近街道，等待直屬長官私人隱密的用餐時光結束，才會結束這場突如其來的情報演習，Mycroft任憑女子在自身上磨蹭撫摸，他瞇起眼睛，在微弱燈光下，紅色瞳仁更顯危險致命，他伸出手，稍稍令女子移動脖頸，傾下身子，口中虎牙逐漸伸長變得尖銳，刺進對方自動獻出的大片肌膚。

然而當Mycroft正打算緩慢品嘗口中熱燙的鮮紅液體，鐵罐滾動並撞擊到垃圾桶的聲響在這被清空的無人街道中顯得太過清晰明顯——

有名入侵者正在現場。

Mycroft猛地抬起頭，往巷弄口一望，那是名害怕驚慌、下一秒似乎就要飛奔離去的銀髮男人，公務員絲毫不費吹灰之力便知曉了對方的身份。

「Lestrade探長。」

Mycroft看見這名男人猛地頓住，隨後便像個石雕般僵硬著站在那，公務員在心底深處發出一個嘆息，怎麼剛好會是與Sherlock合作良好的Lestrade探長呢？要是胞弟發現自己在Lestrade身上留下的誘惑痕跡，肯定又要風風火火的跑來鬼吼鬼叫好一陣子。

Mycroft望著女人仍未解開誘惑，他在對方耳側輕聲呢喃，「請稍等我片刻。」公務員伸手推開那名女子，轉過身，舌頭舔去沾附在唇上的血液，走向那名明顯戒備著自己的新蘇格蘭場探長。

「Mr. Holmes。」

瞇起眼睛，迅速演繹出Lestrade身上的一切資訊——方從新蘇格蘭場打完結案報告下班，途中車子拋錨出狀況，鄰近半夜時分沒有技師能夠處理，決定走路回家，因此撞見了這般尷尬情況。一滴斗大的汗珠滑過Lestrade額側滑落，Mycroft收起那打量著的眼神，露出討好的微笑。

「別緊張，我不會傷害你。」

這是實話，要是Mycroft真對Lestrade出手吸食血液，那護友心切的Sherlock肯定會和他引發一場世界大戰，弄得他每天頭疼，公務員思及至此，想起手帕中刻意噴灑過少量嗅聞後可令人類昏迷的液體，若是能不用誘惑先讓Lestrade暫時失去意識，接下來必然會輕鬆許多，被Sherlock發現的機率更是大幅降低。

Mycroft優雅地掏出胸前手帕，打算藉由擦拭Lestrade額邊冷汗令男人嗅聞到氣味，然而對方戒備心實在太重，他靈活的閃過Mycroft刻意為之的觸碰，後者不禁微微皺起眉頭，要是動粗接下來的事情將會更加麻煩，血族倏地放棄昏迷男人的念頭，收回手帕，但他仍舊希望銀髮男人能夠別再露出那如臨大敵的眼神，彷彿他是地獄中的撒旦般可怕。

Mycroft開口，他幽幽地說道：「說真的，你不用如此害怕。」

Lestrade眉頭緊皺，那雙琥珀裡是滿滿的不可置信。

「我很抱歉，Mr. Holmes，基於您過去以及現在展露在我面前的身份，」Lestrade刻意模仿Mycroft平時講話的口氣和咬文嚼字，「我這樣區區的小探長和人類實在是難以對這些事情不感到害怕。」

身為血族和大英政府的Mycroft因為此話高高的挑起眉毛，自從第一次見面後，他可從未再聽見男人對他如此說話，低沉嗓音理頭是滿滿的敵意跟恐懼，就像是隻被逼到絕境的肉食動物，雖然害怕性命消逝但也有為此喪命的勇氣，但Mycroft可真沒想對這名探長做些什麼會傷及他性命的事情。

「探長先生，請允許我再次重申，我不會傷害你，更不會對你下手，」Mycroft些微困擾地道，「鑑於我們這幾年來的熟識和你對於舍弟的照顧，就足以讓我衡量出這其中的利弊。」

Mycroft盡力軟化自己過於強硬的氣場，然而Lestrade眉間的紋路仍然緊皺，「……所以？」

看起來非得強硬誘惑這名探長了，儘管這麼想，Mycroft還是嘗試著給予面前男人一些善意，他露齒一笑，「你能夠出現在此，是我們內部的錯誤，並不應該由你來承擔後果。」思及那些蠢部下，Mycroft頓了頓收起微笑，神情倏地嚴肅起來。

一方面也是因為下一秒他將使用的能力，Mycroft被璀璨晶藍包裹住的黑色瞳仁燦出紅光，他緩緩開口，嗓音致命且誘人。

「尤其是你，Lestrade，你對Sherlock來說，是重要的必須品，對我來說， _也是_ 。」

若是沒有Lestrade，何來這些他和Sherlock和平共處的日子，Mycroft凝視著Lestrade的琥珀，直到那雙明亮帶著害怕的眼神逐漸渙散，西裝筆挺的男人張開雙手，打算將矮他一些的銀髮探長誘惑至懷中，他幽幽地開口，絲滑嗓音清楚迴盪在空無一人的街道。

_好好休息，你會忘記這一切。_   
_你將不記得今晚。_   
_不記得血族。_   
_不記得我。_

然而Mycroft萬萬沒料到，就在Lestrade僅僅距離自身胸膛幾釐米時，探長忽然大吼出聲，低頭往後退了好幾步。

**_「不！」_ **

Mycroft瞪大雙眼，他忽地感覺到靈魂深處的烙印燦出熾亮耀眼的光芒—— **Lestrade不被他誘惑能力所控制，Lestrade是他尋找千年的靈魂伴侶！**

Lestrade抬起頭，見到了Mycroft眼中的詫異時泛起幾分困惑，而Mycroft則是趕緊使用心靈對話。

『Lestrade？』

那雙琥珀終於完全聚焦起來，「Mr. Holmes，剛剛那是什麼？」

Mycroft立即收起方才的詫異，他飽含柔情的凝視Lestrade，儘管對方似是因自己眼神的改變而感到茫然，但Mycroft沒想理會這些，過於巨大的喜悅衝擊他的胸膛，，為此等待尋找，耗費千年光陰，而他終於找到了靈魂伴侶。

『那是血族的能力。』

Lestrade這時才發現Mycroft根本沒有開口說話，聲音是在自己腦袋裡響起，他猛地瞪大雙眼，滿臉驚恐，Mycroft皺起眉，因自身靈魂伴侶露出這樣不信任的眼神感到些微受傷。

探長用手指著那頭銀灰的腦袋，「那、那、那又是什麼？」Lestrade驚慌害怕的眼神閃過無數多的思緒，Mycroft不用演繹幾乎就能直接聽見他腦海裡紛亂叫囂著的聲音。

『Lestrade，冷靜。』Mycroft努力用最溫和的嗓音安撫靈魂伴侶，『請冷靜下來，讓你害怕並不是我的本意，我只是需要確認。』

Lestrade似是真的被安撫下來，他的琥珀逐漸趨於平靜，「您要確認什麼？」

Mycroft想到接下來行動的未知成果，感到些微緊張但又隱隱期待的舔了舔唇瓣，他緩緩伸出手，握住Lestrade寬厚的掌心。

『這個。』

精神連結帶來的感受太過美好，銀髮男人沉睡的靈魂烙印終於甦醒，與他的烙印彼此相映，滿滿的愛和能量透過掌心流動，Lestrade本身的美好特質瞬間滋養了Mycroft空白已久的心。

 _永恆_ 、 _誓約_ 和 _愛_ 。

那雙琥珀裡再無恐懼，Lestrade睜大雙眼，「這是、這是什麼？」

『我們靈魂轉世前的誓約，橫跨了千年，承載著我們的愛與承諾。』

Mycroft緩緩低頭，他再也無法克制住親吻Lestrade的衝動，同時交握的手轉而與他十指交扣，當兩對唇瓣相貼，Mycroft張口伸舌滑進Lestrade溫暖的口腔裡，黏膩濕潤的熱吻讓雙方的精神連結更加穩固，Mycroft的腦海中甚至一閃而過前幾世的記憶，他緊緊抱住懷裡的男人，對Lestrade高漲的愛意幾乎要淹沒了他。

西裝筆挺的男人緩緩退離親吻，那雙晶藍彷彿一片湛藍大海般深邃且深情，『我終於找到你了。』

『是的，』Lestrade閉上眼，感受著精神連結的愛和光，『你找到我了，Mycroft。』

隨即，銀髮探長微微偏過頭，Mycroft很快地意會過來，Lestrade願意獻出鮮血，這個舉動讓Mycroft的心臟劇烈的跳動著，但他依舊用Lestrade能夠拒絕的緩慢速度傾下頭，就在伸長的利牙刺進肌膚時，Mycroft能夠百分之百保證這是他吸食過最為美味的熱燙鮮血，他克制不住地用力吸吮，Lestrade呻吟出聲，緊緊抱住血族，手指用力抓著他的西裝外套。

這一切的感受彷彿讓Mycroft瞬間置身天堂，他同樣緊緊回抱住Lestrade，『Greg，我們不會再分離了、絕不。』

眷戀於那美妙滋味和滑嫩肌膚的Mycroft終於抬起頭，Lestrade朦朧琥珀如同鑽石般耀眼動人，銀髮男人像是被甚麼引誘般伸手覆上血族的頰，深情的吻上後者點綴嫣紅的唇。

Mycroft閉上雙眼，沉溺於這深吻裡時想，他永遠都離不開這個吻、這個男人了。

黑髮公務員是在這裡自己睜眼醒來的，他難得茫然地從床上坐起身，轉頭看見床頭櫃上的電子鐘正顯示著半夜三點。

Mycroft皺起眉頭，他再次往後一倒，躺回床上。

我是吸血鬼？

而且又和那位蘇格蘭場的總督察有關？

不過這次的時間點似乎是在Sherlock假死之前，但是、為什麼這陣子總是做些如此相同的夢境？

 _永恆_ 、 _誓約_ 和 _愛_ 。

這又是什麼詭異的靈魂烙印和誓言？一兩次還能接受，第三次這可不能算是巧合了。

Mycroft皺起眉頭，他伸手一拉，寬大的絲絨棉被蓋住自身肩膀處，似是想丟棄這些得不到解答的疑問，卻驀地發現Lestrade站在思維宮殿裡頭，深情地凝望自己，他的心臟瞬間緊縮，隨後惡狠狠地開口。

Lestrade總督察，我不孤獨，不需要你的存在。

**真的嗎？**

Mycroft驀地一哽，他倔強的扭過頭，拉起整張棉被蓋住整個身體包括頭部。

孤獨已久的公務員完全不想承認自己方才真有出現想與Lestrade成為情人的念頭。


	5. 當Lestrade是擁有美麗羽翼的天使

Mycroft並不相信神，儘管父母親從小就會帶著他去禮堂做禮拜，他的腦袋仍就告訴他這是毫無邏輯的事情，即使這些信仰都已經存於人類歷史中千年以上，而於他來說只不過是智商低落的人類需要找到一個心靈上的慰藉罷了。

Mycroft抬頭凝望教堂頂部的彩繪玻璃，天使張開翅膀，高舉雙手灑下片片陽光，細碎光點輕跳在他稚嫩的臉頰上，一個角度的輕微轉動，光點刺進脆弱瞳仁，瞇眼低頭是第一本能。

在那一瞬間，Mycroft似乎看見了真正的天使在飛舞。

從小有記憶開始，Mycroft的心底總會盤旋著一句話語。

_去找他。去找他。他將是唯一能夠看見你心靈傷痛的守護天使。你唯一的靈魂伴侶。_

不管Mycroft用什麼方法清除這句話語，它就像是首生命力堅強的洗腦歌一樣不停的重回腦海，就連他建造思維殿堂後也是一樣，即使將它纏上封條、埋進土裡、深鎖盒底、點火燒毀……這句話仍會重回他的面前，燦出柔和白光。

十二歲直接進入初中就讀的Mycroft根本不願相信這般話語，他將之狠狠地丟於腦後，然而每每經過教堂時的緊張瞥眼和期待，依舊表明了Mycroft仍保有小孩子的純真，畢竟那句話存於太久的時間，從幼年陪伴到現在進入初中就讀，即便是智商超過一百八的天才孩童，還是無法避免的存有希望。

_他的守護天使。他的靈魂伴侶。_

十二歲的Mycroft咬著唇想起這兩句話時，止不住心中隱隱的悸動和期待。

_不曉得他的天使美不美？_

抬起頭凝望天空的Mycroft被樹上一聲刺耳的鳥叫打斷思緒，理智倏地回到腦海粉碎了那些沒有邏輯原理的白日夢，他惡狠狠的斥喝自己。

**_天使不可能存在，那只不過是人類的愚蠢幻想。_ **

所以當Eurus的失控程度越來越糟糕，他的妹妹為了瞭解肌理割傷手臂、殺死了Sherlock的童年好友、燒毀了自己的家，Mycroft越來越相信天使確實是不存在的，他能倚靠的只有自己，畢竟就連最接近Eurus智商的Mycroft都無法幫助他的幼妹，又有誰可以幫助心碎到重整自己記憶的Sherlock？

而在那段幼妹害死Victor後的日子裡，Mycroft不再保有幼孩的天真、不再保有童年的單純、不再保有對愛的期望，他為何要擁有這些會讓自己變得軟弱的特質？為何要去信仰不存在的神靈？只有自身能夠掌控世界，只有自身能夠保Sherlock和Eurus平安。

因此成長的路上，即便那句話語閃亮的多麼溫暖，Mycroft幾乎沒再理會，聰慧的大腦化作他手中的銀劍，冷靜的理智成為他身上的盔甲，他是自身世界中的王者，落坐於高聳雲端的寶座，仰起頭的角度、嘴角彎曲的弧度、灰藍透出的冰冷溫度，一切的一切都明顯表達著他對於世界的鄙視和不信任。

所以在方進入政府內部的Mycroft看見Sherlock吸毒成癮的模樣，他更加確信世上的一切美好都只不過是書裡的天真童話，而被關在牢籠裡的Eurus的嘲諷就好比是傷人的毒箭，一次又一次，毒液深浸骨髓之中，令他隔絕了所有對外窗口，面對Eurus的無能和軟弱，他無意給任何人看見，更不願讓人知曉。

只是當他成為大英政府，Sherlock的生命與那名新蘇格蘭場的銀髮探長產生交集後，Mycroft不管如何監視、如何試探、如何演繹，他第一次在人生中遇見如此純粹完美的人，Lestrade探長所擁有的人性光輝遠遠超越Mycroft身邊的任何一個人，璀璨耀眼卻又不失柔和光芒。

他彷彿就像個真正的天使，值得信賴和依靠的天使。

Mycroft在腦海裡浮起此句話語的下一秒便倏地變了臉色，因為那燦出光輝的句子又再次現身於他的思維殿堂之中。

_去找他。去找他。他將是唯一能夠看見你心靈傷痛的守護天使。你唯一的靈魂伴侶。_

Mycroft隨手一揮，將之拋棄於遙遠一邊，正坐於他面前報告Sherlock目前情形的Lestrade卻又開始流露出一種夾雜幾分憐憫的眼神，Mycroft心煩的給予對方一個瞪視，因為他始終不能理解Lestrade那眼神裡的意義，而這或許能夠稱之為大英政府對於Lestrade最為費解的一件事情。

直到那場恐怖襲擊之後。

Mycroft那時凝視著窗外流動的風景，突然其來的劇烈爆炸跟衝擊幾乎讓Mycroft沒有時間能夠反應，只不過幾秒鐘，Mycroft驀地覺得全身都像是被狠狠揍過一樣的劇痛，尤其是他的左大腿……

Mycroft嘗試微微睜開眼一看，在朦朧的視線終於能聚焦後，他看見他的左大腿被變形的車身狠狠咬住，大量鮮血不停流淌而出，視覺的衝擊伴隨疼痛襲上因安全帶的束縛和左腿被金屬死咬而倒掛在車內的公務員，一聲難以抑制的呻吟不禁從喉嚨深處發出。

而Mycroft可不只有腳傷，男人闔上雙眼努力感受身體各處襲上的疼痛，思維殿堂立即以圖像顯現出他身上的傷口－頭上的撕裂傷、左小腿骨折、左大腿嚴重割裂傷、右手臂脫臼，同時思維殿堂也告訴他，若是在五分鐘之後沒有急救人員前來，他就會陷入休克狀態，最後死亡，Mycroft得到這個結果後，發出了幾聲微弱的輕哼，夾雜幾分心酸、幾分嘲諷。

_這時，我的靈魂伴侶、我的守護天使又在哪呢？_

失血過多逐漸讓Mycroft意識迷茫，隱隱約約之中他聽見有人在遙遠的地方急迫地呼喊他的名，過於劇烈的疼痛讓他再次皺起面容，他似乎再次聽見那遙遠如在水中說話的被壓縮的嗓音。

這聲音聽起來還真有點熟悉，Mycroft茫然地想。

而且這人居然召喚了專門看顧健康和療育的大天使拉斐爾。

_難不成他上了天堂？_

_不可能吧。他可完全不信神。_

不曉得為什麼，或許是即將進入休克狀態，不停衝擊著Mycroft的疼痛居然稍稍減輕了一些，只是他依然沒有力氣張開雙眼，大英政府的意識處於一種漂浮的境界，像是要實際的墜地、又像是要被吸到天上去，然而身體上的感覺又是那麼清晰的可怕，似乎有人正在解救他，死咬Mycroft左大腿的鐵片被用力扳開，身上的安全帶被解開，同時一雙有力的手臂抱住了他，將公務員放倒在本該是車頂，現在卻成了車底部的地方。

忽然，一個劇烈的疼痛從右手臂傳上，因為接收到痛苦而緊繃過後的身體，變得更加無力，但Mycroft知道右手臂的脫臼已被接回，只是這令他的意識變得更加虛無飄渺，不知道過了多久，感覺很快，又感覺過了好一陣子，Mycroft似乎被抱起，他的頭似乎倚靠在對方的手臂上，他似乎聽見自家女助理和解救自己的人在談話，同樣遙遠又模糊。

寒冷和痛苦漸漸包裹住Mycroft的整個身體，他的魂魄彷彿在未知的下一秒就會被帶離現實世界，只是他的身後恍若有條無形的絲線緊纏著他，那條絲線不停的傳送一股舒適又溫和的能量，似是有人不願放他離去，仍在嘗試解救這樣一生孤苦的Mycroft。

絲線正在擴大，它變成了一圈翠綠色的光環，圍繞住Mycroft驅逐了方才的嚴寒，他的意識被溫柔的拉回現實，疼痛雖然襲上，但也不會劇烈的無法承受，公務員皺了皺眉頭，他緩緩地微睜開眼睛，朦朧散去，發現解救他的人身後長著三對巨大的純白翅膀時，他的腦袋空白了一瞬。

我果然還是死了嗎？只是…「…我居然不是下地獄？」

他第一次聽見自己的聲音能夠如此虛弱細微，彷彿是隻小螞蟻在講話，然而抱著他的那人只是將Mycroft的頭稍稍抬高，公務員聽見了對方響亮如擊鼓般的心跳聲。

「你還活著，而且你未來要去的地方絕對不會是地獄。」

這時Mycroft才意識到眼前男人的身份，抱著他的人是新蘇格蘭場的Lestrade探長，但是他的身後正大大展開著包覆住他們的純白翅膀…公務員的灰藍出現一絲困惑，他嘗試偏過頭，眼神穿透過Lestrade，專注的望向對方身後巨大聖潔的三對羽翼，好比這個男人的天使容貌一般，都美得令人無法呼吸。

_你的守護天使。你的靈魂伴侶。_

『你看到了？』

Lestrade的聲音帶著訝異，出現在他的腦海裡。

Mycroft闔上雙眼，放鬆身子，方才的專注已過度消耗他剩餘不多的力氣，身體給予他的疼痛則是令他無法好好地彎起嘴角，反倒使他的表情變得糾結扭曲。

「那很美。你的翅膀，很美。」

轉瞬間，Lestrade似乎開啟了他們之間的精神通道，而這名天使探長傳輸了極為舒適的能量來到Mycroft的身體裡。

 _永恆_ ， _誓約_ 與 _愛_ 。

身體的疼痛因為這些愛與美好逐漸散去，他看見那藏匿於靈魂深處的靈魂烙印綻放出一道耀眼光芒，誓約閃閃發亮，與Lestrade的一同輝映，思維殿堂則是顯現出那句從小到大從未失去光輝的話語。

_他將是唯一能夠看見你心靈傷痛的守護天使。你唯一的靈魂伴侶。_

『我差點失去你了，Mycroft。』

Lestrade的眼淚落在了Mycroft的頰上，後者則是發現他正因為這一切美好的感受而露出微笑。

『但你救了我。』

Mycroft輕聲在腦海裡說道，靈魂烙印則在此時一閃而過幾段前世記憶，Lestrade將臉抵在Mycroft的額頭上，精神連結正在歡喜的跳躍著，傳送他們彼此的愛和光。

_他一直在等你，Greg。_

這道聲音溫柔又遙遠，卻又無比的真實，彷彿有位無形的人正在向他的靈魂伴侶說話。

_你就是他的守護天使。_

Mycroft聽見救護車到來的聲音，他被Lestrade輕柔地放到推床上，跟著自家女助理一同坐在車上，那女孩現在肯定十分困惑Mycroft和Lestrade忽然親密起來的關係，但她聰明的甚麼都沒有問。

_過往的傷痛你們將一同面對，未來的困難你們將一同度過。_

_互相許下永恆誓約的勇敢靈魂，此世，他已守護神靈作為交換，你已恆常等待作為替代。_

_他的靈魂因為自我淬煉成為了純粹黑，你的羽翼因為永恆時光成為了純粹白。_

_所幸，你們最終還是發現了彼此。_

話語在此結束，那個充滿愛的無形存在似是在Mycroft的枕邊留下了一個祝福，Lestrade雙手緊握住Mycroft的手，巨大的羽翼完整地包裹住了天使探長和躺在推床上的政府官員。

『真溫暖。你的翅膀。』Mycroft忍不住讚揚道。

Lestrade笑了起來，那好聽的笑聲震盪著Mycroft的胸口，讓他提出了平常時根本不會說出口的蠢要求。

『下次可以抱著我飛飛看嗎？』

『不行，我會被同伴追殺的。』

『天使追殺天使？』

『對。』

『好有趣的畫面，儘管我不信神。』

『你可以相信天使。』

Mycroft看著那三對羽翼，這是他等待近三十年的守護天使，他的專屬天使。

『我相信 ** _我的天使_** ，Greg。』

Lestrade傾身用襯衣拭去Mycroft額側的鮮紅，琥珀和灰藍相互凝望。

『是的，Myc， **我永遠都會是你的天使。** 』

Mycroft似乎聽見了小時候的自己正在開心歡笑著的聲音，那聲音 **帶著天真** 、 **帶著單純** 、 **帶著愛** 。

公務員緩緩睜開雙眼，他難得如此茫然地望著自家的天花板，方才夢境裡所縈繞的情感還在心底徘徊不去，他彷彿還能聽見幼時的歡笑聲。

**第四次。**

**這一次卻是完全切中他心中苦痛的夢境。**

躺在床上的男人發現他再也沒有力氣說出，我不孤獨。

因為他，已經完全體會了何謂真正的不孤獨。

_但這一切都只不過是幾場天真的愚蠢幻夢，現實中的Lestrade根本對他毫無興趣。_

Mycroft煩躁地翻過了身閉上眼，卻在要陷入睡眠時，不自覺的在厚實的棉被裡將自己捲縮了起來，彷彿是想要得到方才天使探長給予他的一個溫暖擁抱。


	6. 當Lestrade是一位溫柔的巫師

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【有LM肉，無法接受者請跳過肉文部分。】

人類，當Mycroft還是隻小龍的時候就非常睥睨人類，一群壽命短小、吵吵鬧鬧、無知愚笨的生物，不屑與之相處，雖然龍族本身就帶有高傲性格的基因，但在Holmes一族之中，這個基因來到Mycroft這一代，幾乎是百分之百的展現出來，更大的部分，能說是與他們過於高等的智商有關。

Mycroft所處的這個世代十分古早，奇幻種族、精靈、崇高神靈和人類和平相處，少有爭鬥，而且受到神靈所喜愛的人類，他們會與之締結契約，賜予人類能夠操控元素和療傷的力量，幫助人類過上美好幸福的生活，Mycroft對此卻極為反感，畢竟人類帶有貪婪的本性，未來總有一天他們肯定不會滿足於此，而是會跨過那條可怕的界線，就只為了自己。

「Mycroft，我能理解你想跟我表達的，」滿頭銀髮的高大男人傾靠在大樹旁，雙腳浮空於地，身上的衣服是用一條白布巧妙且好看的包裹住全身，他臉上帶笑的看著正在嘗試飛行的小紅龍，「但是，若真有那麼一天，身為森林神靈的我，也只能任人宰割了。」

「我會保護你，」Mycroft努力揮著尾巴，卻怎麼也產生不了能讓他浮空的風，「只要有我在，那些人類無法傷害你。」

男人開懷的笑了起來，「謝謝你，Mycroft，我很感動。」他凌空走到小紅龍身旁，揮手召喚風之精靈幫助Mycroft飄浮起來。

「Rupert*1，我並不需要協助。」被風之精靈帶起的小紅龍有些惱怒的齜了齜牙。

「你還是隻未成熟的幼龍，當然沒辦法那麼快學好飛行，一定會需要精靈協助。」名叫Rupert的神靈繼續操控風之精靈，讓牠越飛越高，「在說比起自己一個人埋頭苦幹，還不如多一個人幫忙，你說對吧？」

小紅龍勉為其難的妥協了，牠搖擺著小尾巴，感受飛行時風的力道和速度。

「說真的，你不必為了比你更年幼的弟妹做到這種程度，」Rupert揮了下手，讓Mycroft閃過一棵樹木，「這個年紀的你要學會飛行還太困難了。」

Mycroft沒有說話，只是執意的繼續擺動尾巴，Rupert略為好奇地看著那隻鱗片在陽光底下燦出亮麗艷紅的龍，接著掌心面對自己的揮了下，小紅龍被帶到Rupert的面前。

「Mycroft，難道你是因為弟弟比自己受寵，妹妹比自己聰明，所以打算先學會飛行向父母親展示？」

Mycroft聽見猛地向Rupert噴了一道小火，森林神靈趕緊閃開，他看向藍色眸裡滿是憤怒和受挫的小火龍。

「抱歉，」Rupert發出一聲輕微的嘆息，「我只是認為你不用逼迫自己成長。」

「我是哥哥，」Mycroft聽到道歉後，表情軟化了一些，但是眼裡仍有著孩子氣的倔強，「應該要比他們都要厲害。」

Rupert溫和的笑了起來，伸手放上Mycroft的頭，「那就讓我來幫你變厲害吧？」

Mycroft閉上眼，只給自己幾秒鐘享受這難得的寵愛後，便扭過了頭，「我們得盡快開始，畢竟時間有限。」

「好好好，都聽你的。」Rupert再次揮手，風之精靈繼續領著Mycroft飛翔。

Mycroft和Rupert會認識是因為小紅龍的家就處於森林神靈的區域內，龍族特性的其中之一是需要經常補充自然能量，將家蓋於在森林之中對牠們來說一直都是最好的選擇，若是還能與森林神靈打好交道，那會是更棒的事情，畢竟森林神靈擁有操控自然精靈的力量，對於龍族來說他們總是值得信賴且可靠的夥伴。

初始Holmes父母要搬進來時，就已經和Rupert打過招呼，在Mycroft出生後，森林神靈也有前來給予祝福，所以Mycroft幾乎能算是在Rupert的照看下長大，然而當Sherlock和Eurus出現於Mycroft的生命之中，身為哥哥的他越來越沒有多餘的時間能夠和森林神靈相處，大多數的日子都花在幫忙照顧幼弟幼妹上頭。

原本以為這樣的日子，只要等到弟妹長大便可以結束，只是，父母和他都錯看了妹妹的聰明才智和可怕，Eurus殺害了Sherlock的龍族好友，甚至燒毀自家，引發森林大火，好不容易在前幾天學好的飛行卻是使用在這個情況之下，Mycroft一腳抓著正在嚎啕大哭的Sherlock，另一腳是已經被火嗆昏的Eurus，底下是猛烈的火海，他看見Rupert正緊張的召喚水之精靈，身為水龍的母親也正努力的使用能力澆熄火焰，父親幾日前出發去躺尋友之旅沒能即使趕回。

Mycroft咬牙，飛往遙遠的北端去找能夠處理此事的Uncle Rudy幫忙，身為冰龍的Uncle Rudy聽見這個情況，牠沉思許久，最後告訴Mycroft，牠能夠制伏身為火屬性的Eurus，將Eurus關於冰牢之中，避免此種情況再次發生，而這是牠目前所想到的最佳方案，畢竟，現下Eurus的瘋狂和聰慧無人能制衡。

還未成年的Mycroft點點頭，心情極為難受的接受了這個方案，不安又痛苦的牠叼起哭到睡著的Sherlock，把Eurus交給Uncle Rudy，當牠疲憊的回到自家森林，看見可怕的火焰已經消失，正要興奮的繼續向前飛時，卻被母親在空中攔截下來。

當母親接過Sherlock，聽完Mycroft從Uncle Rudy那裏得來的處理方案後，母親憤怒的皺起眉卻又無可奈何的將之隱忍下來。

「Mummy，我們還能住在這片森林嗎？」Mycroft儘管知道母親正在生氣，還是忍不住怯生生地問道。

「不可能了，Mike，你看看我們給Rupert搞了多大的麻煩！」母親擺動尾巴，抓著Sherlock往父親所在的南端飛行。

「等等，Mummy，我能不能和Rupert說聲再見？」Mycroft擺動著小尾巴，努力追上母親。

「不能，」母親見Mycroft飛的吃力，直接伸出另外一隻爪子抓住小火龍，「我們得先找到父親告訴他這件事才行，至少要讓Sherlock有個安居之所。」

母親沒讓Mycroft能有說出第二句話的機會，便使出全力開始飛向目的地，Mycroft茫然地看著離牠越來越遠的家鄉，只覺得自己的生命好像轉瞬間變了調，唯一會給牠疼愛和關懷的Rupert就這樣連再見也不能說的離他而去。

原本Mycroft認為這會是牠生命中最為糟糕的一段時光，然而牠卻沒有想到Sherlock居然改造了自己的記憶，父母親則是因為此事更加關注Sherlock，把Mycroft的成長當作理所當然，努力過活的Mycroft好不容易習慣沒有Rupert的日子，將全心全意都放在了照顧幼弟上，陪這隻小水龍玩玩推理遊戲、練習飛翔，沒想到一個壞消息卻在多年後隨之而來。

**Eurus逃離冰牢，並且殺了Uncle Rudy。**

原來Eurus不只有火屬性而已，牠是極為特殊的雙屬性龍種，擁有水和火的能力，而牠一直刻意的隱藏起來就為了逃脫的那一刻。

得知這個消息的Mycroft已經是隻初成熟的火龍，因此牠決定要去把妹妹帶回來以免對方在外頭胡作非為，然而，這成為了牠生命中繼沒能和Rupert告別，第二件最為後悔的事情－－ **牠萬萬不該在此時離開Sherlock。**

無法預見未來的Mycroft花了很長的一段時間去打探妹妹的消息，卻發現世界漸漸起了變化，牠對人類的負面想法竟然在此時成真了，人類不再滿足於此，貪婪且瘋狂的掠奪世界上所有資源，甚至打算把所有奇幻物種趕盡殺絕。

自然精靈無法反抗人類的暴力，奇幻物種在人類的殘忍對待下越來越稀少，Mycroft嘗試變化成人類型態埋藏於村落當中，卻受不了人類身上過於醜陋噁心的貪欲之氣，牠放棄尋找妹妹的念頭，飛回自家森林，卻恐慌地發現Sherlock瞞著父母吸食了人類才會有的成癮毒物，一場憤怒心亂的爭吵過後，牠和Sherlock在森林上空大打出手，最後是父母親慌張趕來制止了這一場爭鬥。

Sherlock和Mycroft的感情降到冰點，這時Mycroft卻收到Eurus運用自然精靈送來的信，上頭寫著的，是關於Rupert的森林之事，Mycroft看著那封信幾乎整顆心都碎了。

牠聰明又瘋狂的幼妹藏匿於人群裡，誘惑他們開始反抗Rupert這名森林神靈，最後Eurus在一旁利用了自己的能力，使得Rupert精疲力盡的消失於森林之中，甚至，她利用黑暗的力量讓Rupert忘了和Mycroft有關的一切記憶。

Eurus說這是一場情感遊戲，Sherlock和Mycroft都該陪她玩耍，畢竟，Mycroft關了她如此多年，這是長兄欠她的。

轉化成人形的Mycroft連撕碎信的憤怒都沒有了，他整個人就像是被掏空一般，無神的望著地上青草和泥土，若是自己能再之前提起勇氣去找找Rupert，或許這些事情就不會發生，他至少還有足夠能力可以保護Rupert，對抗他的幼妹。

這時正在戒毒的Sherlock飛到了兄長身邊，牠發現Mycroft手上的信，傾刻間變成人形一把搶過，Mycroft已然沒有力氣再和Sherlock爭吵有關幼妹的事情，Holmes家兄長順從的向憤怒的Sherlock說出所有緣由，Mycroft倚靠在大樹上，牠甚至覺得人類的貪婪都有可能是Eurus去引發而來的。

 _愚蠢的人類。_ Mycroft默默地下了最後的評論。

Sherlock聽完Mycroft的話卻漸漸地安靜下來，比兄長稍矮一點的捲髮青年只是直直看著他。

「Eurus是我們Holmes家的問題，應該由我們來處理，」Sherlock語氣生硬的說道，「而不是由整個世界來承擔。」

Mycroft瞥向Sherlock的空洞灰藍染上一絲訝異，但又很快的消失，「我找了她三百年，完全無果，Sherlock，我不覺得我這趟出去還能－－」

「比起自己一個人埋頭苦幹，還不如多一個人幫忙。」Sherlock用著極為乾扁的嗓音說出這一句話，神色十分彆扭，「Rupert也是照顧過我的人，他如果這時候在，肯定會說這句話的。」

Mycroft怔了一瞬，隨後淺淺地彎起嘴角，感覺自身的力氣終於回來了一些。

「好吧，我們一起去把Eurus帶回家。」

Mycroft和Sherlock在隔天便向雙親告別一同出發尋找Eurus，他們不時得變成人形隱藏蹤跡，人類排外的氣息越來越濃重，貪欲幾乎染指整片大地，不過這一路上他們到是遇到了一位可靠的人熊族夥伴John Watson，陪伴他們一起追蹤Eurus。

然而，苦苦搜尋兩百年後，終於發現Eurus的他們卻掉入一個幾乎讓Mycroft喪命的陷阱，Eurus聯合人類攻擊Mycroft和Sherlock，帶著邪惡氣息的水火之龍趁亂抓走人熊族的John，Sherlock憤怒的追上，Eurus毫不留情地用黑暗力量擊暈Sherlock，水龍墜落於地，身受重傷又被黑暗毒素深入於體內的Mycorft，使力擺動尾巴，四肢一把抓住水龍，鮮血大量流淌的飛離了這個紛亂之處。

當Sherlock清醒要去尋找巫師或神靈來救瀕臨死亡的Mycroft時，火龍只是淡淡地對幼弟說著告別的話。

「生命終會死亡。」

Mycroft閉著眼，嗓音破碎不堪，「別為我難過，Sherlock，我一直都不是一個好哥哥，否則就不會發生這樣的事情了。」

Sherlock瞪大雙眼，牠憤怒高吼，「這絕對不是在我的眼前！不管是你、還是John！Mycroft，給我用你的脂肪好好擋著那些傷口！我去找巫師來治療你！我還要把John從Eurus手中救下！」

Sherlock的飛翔帶起了大量灰塵，Mycroft閉上雙眼，嘴邊是一個幾乎看不見弧度的笑，牠沒有想掙扎，只是認命地等待死神的來臨將牠帶離這個除了幼弟和雙親外幾乎再也沒有甚麼能讓牠留戀的世界。

火龍不知道自己昏迷了多久，牠只能感受到世界似乎離牠越來越遙遠，即使睜著雙眼，視線也是模糊一片，而在這朦朦朧朧之中牠卻聞到了人類的氣息，距離牠竟然只有不到幾步的距離，憤怒和恐懼幾乎是在瞬間給予牠力量往那人類的所處之地一咬，但是瀕臨死亡的虛弱還是讓牠比平常的攻擊慢了許多，人類靈活的往一旁一跳，於此同時，牠感受到極為舒適且溫暖的自然能量傳進自己的體內，治癒著那些疼痛跟傷口。

「別害怕，」那個人類有著好聽的沉穩嗓音，「我是巫師。」

Mycroft感覺到身上的鮮血因巫師的治療而止住，牠終於能聚焦視線，好好看清世界的模樣，那雙冰藍瞥向那名治癒牠的巫師，是有著一頭棕髮的俊美男人。

「我沒有害怕，」Mycroft沒有想過自己的聲音會有這麼細微、沙啞的時候，「我只是不想死在人類手上，那對我來說是絕對的恥辱。」

_我寧願死在Eurus的手上，也不願被愚蠢的人類殺死。_

Mycroft在心裡默默想著，這名巫師只是沉默地看了牠一眼，無聲地吐出口氣，便張開雙掌，將自身當作管道從大地吸取自然能量傳進Mycroft身體裡，火龍閉上眼，牠明白自己的身體除非經過極長時間的治療，不然現下能夠痊癒的不過就是外在的皮肉傷而已。

巫師突然打破沉默，「抱歉。」

聽到這句道歉，Mycroft倏地睜開眼，直直地看著巫師，「為什麼道歉？」

只見對方的琥珀色瞳孔黯淡下來，「替我們人類向你道歉。」

「這根本不關你的事情，巫師先生。」見到同類所做的事情而感到愧疚和難受，這般善良在現實世界可是種愚蠢啊，Mycroft不屑地從鼻子噴出一口長氣，「別用道歉來試圖減低你內心的傷感，不如好好接受世界就是如此殘破的事實。」

Mycroft等待著巫師的憤怒，卻發現甚麼都沒發生，巫師只是忍住嘆息，淡淡地詢問，「你是火屬性的龍？」

這個蠢問題讓Mycroft瞬間丟掉上一秒的訝異。

_我全身紅通通當然是火屬性的龍！_

但牠還是因為對方的體貼而盡量保持風度的回答，畢竟巫師是想使用水之精靈來清洗牠身上的血漬。

「顯而易見，我還是可以接受水的。」

巫師一聽立刻疑惑的看向牠，「你知道我想做什麼？」男人的手凌空一揮，涓涓細流般的水降至紅龍身上，洗滌經過方才治療已完全癒合的龍身。

當細水流過身體時，火龍還是不禁因身體上的麻痛而齜牙，「因為我知道怎麼樣才是正確的使用大腦跟眼睛。」

巫師短促的哼笑了一聲，「好吧，我知道了，你很聰明。」男人手指一揮，流水停止。

「沒錯。」

Mycroft直白地回答並且立刻扭頭看向自己的身體，確認外傷都已經復原後，決定擺動尾巴離去，畢竟，牠還得去幫幫Sherlock，沙塵開始飛揚，Mycroft正要張口謝謝男人的治療而離去時，沒想到棕髮巫師直接衝到牠面前，整個抱住了牠的頭部。

「你給我等等！」

被男人的命令和擁抱震住的Mycroft，惱怒的將氣息用力噴在對方的肚子上，「請放開我，巫師先生。」

「你現在飛走會沒命的，紅龍先生。」巫師刻意學著Mycroft的稱呼，還是沒打算將手鬆開。

Mycroft當然知道Lestrade的治療就像是用手指堵住了漏水孔，太過粗糙，沒多久牠便可能因為黑暗能量在體內竄動而死亡，只是，Sherlock肯定會需要牠的協助，而且Mycroft實在不想與人類待在同個地方太久，更何況，這名人類與Rupert長得太過相似，就連自然精靈的氣息都幾乎與Rupert無異。

_這可不是件好事。_

「這樣的治療已經足夠了。」紅龍不悅的甩動尾巴，牠銳利的前腳趾抓耙著泥土。

「那你現在變換成人形給我看？」巫師小小地後退一步，嚴厲地盯著Mycroft看。

_該死，牠現在確實做不到。_

Mycroft瞇細眼睛，嘗試用眼神壓制令對方退讓，然而男人卻毫無畏懼的瞪了回來。

「辦不到對吧？」巫師過於直接了當，令Mycroft怒瞪對方，但牠還是忍住了到口的火焰，「在可以完全轉變成人形前，你不能離開。」

Mycroft的大腦用力運轉，萬般不能理解這名男人為何要這樣做，這可是會耗費許久的時間，「我不是你的責任，巫師先生。」

「是啊，當然。」巫師這時卻大方的點頭表示理解。

「所以我們無須浪費彼此的時間－」

巫師擺了擺手，「就當作我是在替人類向你贖罪如何？」

Mycroft不可置信的瞪著對方，這名男人愚蠢的善良最後肯定會害死他自己，「生命終會死亡。」

巫師煩悶的嘆了口氣，他緩緩說出口，「與我締結契約的神靈很喜愛龍族，所以我不希望你們因為我的治療不完全而死去。」

Mycroft凝望對方，想起了小時給予他疼愛的森林神靈，在一陣沉默之後，牠放下了防備，「這會花上你至少一年的時間。」

巫師坐了下來，伸出雙手繼續傳送自然能量給紅龍，「我知道。」

XXXXXXXXXX

Greg Lestrade，是這名巫師的名字，Mycroft只覺得這名字如同巫師本人一般，簡單又好懂。

Lestrade很好相處，他溫暖、善良、體貼且樂觀，在現在這個世間幾乎等同於稀寶般的存在，Mycroft在Lestrade的照顧下越來越理解這個男人的一切，同時，他也知道Lestrade的守護神靈確實就是Rupert，這個認知幾乎完全填補了牠空洞的心。

_Rupert並不是消失，而是沉睡於某處而已。_

_太好了。_

Mycroft看著睡在草地上冷到發抖的Lestrade，緩緩爬了過去，將他捲進如火爐般溫暖的懷裡，Mycroft凝視著Lestrade俊美的臉龐，慢慢地和他一同睡去。

和Lestrade相處的這半年，幾乎能說是Mycroft最為幸福快樂的時光，這名男人漸漸走入牠的心，用他耀眼、璀璨的人性照亮Mycroft，讓牠感受到前所未有的溫暖，過去的牠太過孤獨、太過執傲，將所有生命檔於門外，把所有責任扛於肩上，然而Lestrade卻用著他善良的固執將牠留下，守護牠、照料牠、給予牠關懷、陪伴和愛。

望著躺在草地小睡的Lestrade，Mycroft闔眼感受身體的恢復狀況，變化過程一定會非常痛苦，而且變化完後，肯定沒多久就會昏過去，但Mycroft還是決定轉變，因為他相信Lestrade。

**_Greg一定會救起他的。_ **

「Mycroft！你不要命了是嗎？」

Mycroft朦朦朧朧聽見Lestrade帶著慌張、帶著著急地大吼，同時感受到男人緊緊將自己摟在懷裡，他鬼使神差地笑了起來，便沉沉的昏了過去。

變成人形的Mycroft是被冷醒的，他茫然的睜眼，發現Lestrade倒在一旁正昏睡著，赤裸的Mycroft從Lestrade的行囊中掏出衣物穿上，再拿出了一條厚布，蓋上彼此身軀後，緊緊地將巫師摟進懷中，幸福和愉悅幾乎是瞬間在男人的胸口炸開，他彎起嘴角，往棕髮上輕輕一吻後，感受到對方身體細微的蠕動和呻吟。

「醒來了？」Mycroft努力維持嘴角不上揚的問道。

Lestrade往後挪動，滿臉不解，「這是……怎麼回事？」

看見棕髮巫師的表情，Mycroft最終忍不住的勾起了嘴角，語調上揚，「Surprise.」

Lestrade的臉頰立刻變得如同番茄一樣紅，但是他首先在Mycroft的肩頭處給了對方紮紮實實的一拳，「……你知不知道我為了救你花了多大的力氣！不要命的傢伙！」

Mycroft露出一秒吃痛的表情，「我相信你會救起我，」有些緊張的舔了下唇瓣，「事實證明我的推論沒有錯誤。」

「這種事情別來第二次了。」Lestrade疲憊的嘆了口氣。

Mycroft看著對方的面容終於克制不住的湊上前，將巫師的嘆息吞入口中。

「不會了。」Mycroft在親吻間回應道，「再也不會了。」

親吻逐漸變得火熱，Lestrade和Mycroft在幾句鬥嘴之後，再也沒話能夠說出口，只剩下喘息和呻吟，當Lestrade進入Mycroft時，後者看著對方柔情似晶透水珠的琥珀，胸口處滿溢的愛終於透過話語和誓言表達出口。

「治好我吧，Greg，讓我帶你飛上天空。」

Lestrade怔了一瞬，一個溫柔的笑顏的在他臉上浮現，他傾下身子與他親吻。

「好。」

XXXXXXXXXX

一年過去，還是沒辦法變化為龍形的Mycroft，開始和Lestrade沒有負擔的一同旅行，Lestrade會在旅途中幫助自然精靈和奇幻生物，Mycroft會運用他的見識多廣給予Lestrade最佳的治療建議。

他們成為了傳說拍檔，自然精靈和奇幻生物開始口耳相傳，一位溫柔巫師和一隻美麗龍族解救著這片廣大土地上的他們，Mycroft和Lestrade成為了神靈界口中的英雄事蹟，但本該是如太陽般散發光芒的希望，卻因為過於耀眼，吸引了惡魔的目光。

人類的王族不知從哪裡聽見這對拍檔的消息，開始追殺他們。

人類巫師和龍族！多麼萬惡的組合！這片土地該由我們來制裁！奇幻生物不該存在！巫師更是得斬草除根！人類自身的力量便可掌控一切！

Lestrade和Mycroft開始過上竄逃的生活，然而數量過多的人類卻在某次襲擊當中追上他們，他們被團團包圍，Lestrade運用力量卻不能完全擊潰敵人，因為當拿神靈的能量來傷害生命，會耗損巫師過多力氣，同時力量更會減半，不是龍族型態的Mycroft則是完全幫不上忙，在襲擊者身上放點小火幾乎就要耗費他極大的精神。

Mycroft看著將自己護在身後、身受許多刀傷的Lestrade，絕望且悲痛的憤怒在他心中高高漲起。

_為什麼他每次都無法守護自己身邊的人？_

_Rupert、Eurus、Sherlock… **現在，他連Greg都守護不了嗎？**_

但是Mycroft萬萬沒想到Lestrade居然想把自己留在原地，用風之精靈將他帶走。

「這樣下去我們都會死在這裡。」Lestrade咬著牙恨恨地說道，「我不能讓你死。」

下一秒的狂風颳起了Mycroft的身體，Mycroft終於按耐不住嘶吼出聲：「不，Greg！不！」

**_你怎麼能丟下我一人！_ **

**_我又怎麼可能丟下你一人！_ **

然而下一眼的畫面卻讓Mycroft整個到吸了口氣，人類的主使者衝向前，一劍又一劍的刺進巫師的腹部，Lestrade口中溢出鮮血，颳起男人的狂風瞬間消失，Mycroft眼神空洞地掉落於地，一旁的人類立刻蜂擁而上一劍劍刺進他的身體裡。

高漲的憤怒瞬間主宰了Mycroft，即使身受重傷，他傾刻間轉變成龍形，噴散出熱燙鮮血的紅龍咬斷那些可恨人類的身體，尾巴一個擺動，沙塵瞬間飛揚而起，紅龍的前爪抱起倒在地上和牠一樣流淌出大量鮮紅的Lestrade，飛往高空。

巫師輕聲開口，「…抱歉，我沒能治好你。」

「至少我完成了承諾，帶你飛上天空。」Mycroft最終壓不下體內的躁動和疼痛，吐出一口炙熱的鮮血，傾撒在Lestrade的身上。

_我們的壽命都將在此一同結束，然而我們相處的光陰卻是如此稀少。_

Mycroft的身軀止不住臨近死亡的顫動，卻在此時忽地想起了綁住永生永世的靈魂烙印。

不管經過多少次的靈魂轉世，烙印將會永恆長存於靈魂上，讓彼此最終能再次相會。

「Greg，你知道靈魂烙印嗎？」

Lestrade睜大雙眼，「我知道。」巫師的嗓音雖然虛弱但十分堅定。

**_如果是Greg，這樣如同鑽石般耀眼的Greg。_ **

Mycroft願意並且盼望未來永恆都能與他一同度過。

「你願意－」

「我願意。」巫師快速的打斷了紅龍的話語，「只是我現在太虛弱了，或許無法完整的完成。」

聽到Lestrade的回答他忍痛微笑起來，抱緊了爪中男人，「至少可以嘗試看看，我不想失去你。」

Lestrade雙手放上Mycroft的胸口，摸著沾染濕黏鮮血的鱗片，他閉上眼，一陣光暈圍繞著一龍一人。

不管生處何世，我們終將找到彼此，以心靈對話和精神連結當做確認和交流，這個誓約將乘載著我們彼此的愛，直至永恆。

Mycroft感受到心臟忽地傳來一股重擊，巫師同時一個劇烈的顫動，靈魂烙印閃現而出－ _永恆_ 、 _誓約_ 與 _愛_ 。

然而圖案並非完整，些微的缺失令烙印無法燦出應有的光芒。

巫師幾乎快陷入昏迷，但他依舊硬撐著說出口：「Myc，這個靈魂烙印並不完整……」

「沒關係，不管怎樣，我都會找到你的……」Mycroft感覺到死亡的寒冷，將牠的意識越帶越遠，飛行停止於半空。

他們開始墜落，巫師看紅龍的冰藍眼眸，在彌留之際微笑起來，「我也會去找你的，Myc。」

Mycroft露出微笑。

**_我愛你，Greg，永生永世。_ **

夢境就此結束，Mycrft睜開眼，發現眼角噙著淚，他用手指輕輕沾離。

這是靈魂烙印的來由？

殘缺的靈魂烙印該不會是在這一世用夢境告訴他，他該去尋找與他許下誓約的靈魂伴侶？

**Greg。**

Mycroft深深地嘆了口氣。

明日就是和總督察約好要會談的日子，若是開口，他會相信這般愚蠢的夢話嗎？

肯定會把自己當作瘋子立刻逃離現場吧。

Mycroft垂下眼簾，嘗試用再一次的入眠趕走那環繞不去的心痛。

還是什麼都別說的好。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *註解1：Rupert Graves  
> 就是Lestrade的演員本人。


	7. 當Lestrade向Mycroft坦承

當車子終於在自家司機的良好駕駛下平穩的停妥在新蘇格蘭場前時，坐在轎車後座的Mycroft的手指略為不安地摩娑著桃木傘柄，公務員本來以為自己的耐心除了面對Sherlock會稍稍消失點外，他已經練就了能夠心平氣和等待所有事物的態度，但是，這一次的五分鐘等待卻讓Mycroft無比煎熬。

若說那五場夢境沒有給高高在上的公務員帶來影響，那絕絕對對是超級大謊言，是個連三歲小孩子都能看破的大謊言。

靠在椅背上的Mycroft發現自己只要閉上眼，夢境裡鮮明的畫面總會一幕幕的閃過眼前，公務員忽地覺得車內的空氣產生了些微的壓迫感，他需要新鮮空氣來餵飽自己的肺，期望用倫敦的寒冷來喚醒還存於腦袋裡愚蠢的幻夢，因此身穿三件套的男人確實下了車，並且撐開手中的黑傘，抵擋住從天而降的點點白雪。

Mycroft放慢呼吸，嘗試減緩方才的躁動和緊張，冰冷刺骨的空氣深深進入肺部，確實達到了不錯的成效，平靜終於再次回到Mycrfot的體內，隨著腦海裡盤旋著的夢境漸漸消失，那雙灰藍越發沉靜的凝望那不停有人出入的玻璃大門，只是當那頭顯眼的銀髮出現在Mycroft視線裡時，他的心臟還是難以避免的緊了一瞬。

_現實的Lestrade總督察與你毫無瓜葛，那幾次的幻夢只不過都是一場笑話。_

_你無須對此認真。_

Mycroft握住傘柄的手勁明顯增大了些，就在Lestrade越來越靠近並且抬起手打招呼的時候。

「晚上好，Mr. Holmes。」

「晚上好，Lestrade總督察。」

Mycroft幾乎是用盡了全力，才能維持住臉上的平靜神情，但是那雙美麗的琥珀好比是濃烈如糖的巧克力如此深切的誘惑著他，要他毫不猶豫的靠上前去與之熱吻，甚至有那麼一瞬間，Mycroft覺得Lestrade似乎有與自己同樣的衝動，但他很快的便將這個念頭狠狠丟棄。

_那只不過是你過度的妄想。_

Mycroft因此移開視線，他收起黑傘，轉身打開車門，坐進車內，Lestrade很快地跟了進來，當車門闔上，車子便平穩的開動起來，他側過身，灰藍專注的凝望正在開口向自己會報的Lestrade，將面前人的模樣深深的刻進了腦海裡。

Mycroft本來還期望能夠趕快結束會談，以免自己衝動行事，然而他卻在時間的流逝之下，越來越沉溺於與Lestrade的相處，內心渴望對方的衝動更加高漲，以及那在五次夢境影響之下的愛意，令Mycroft幾乎無法克制的越發柔情蜜意。

所以當Lestrade的會報結束，那一聲太過真誠且溫和的道謝，實在不能說得上是Mycroft的錯，然而Lestrade接下來脫口而出的話，卻讓Mycroft的頭腦極為難得的空白了一瞬。

「Mr. Holmes，您有聽過靈魂烙印嗎？」

_Lestrade為什麼會突然提起靈魂烙印？_

Mycroft不可置信的瞪大雙眼，腦袋思緒快速轉動，卻沒有甚麼好的結論，他只能帶著緊張和期待，舔著唇瓣問道。

「你怎麼會知道靈魂烙印？」

Lestrade一臉呆愣，但他還是很快地坦誠以對，「我做了幾次的夢，都和靈魂烙印、和你有關。」

Mycroft聽見這句話幾乎是愣在當場，一種無法言喻的喜悅瞬間衝擊上他的胸口和腦袋，他甚至覺得自己現在就是身處天堂。

**_他並不是孤單一人，Greg也做了和他同樣的夢。_ **

Lestrade似乎也意識到什麼，語氣有些緊張的開口，「您知道靈魂烙印？」

Mycroft放下了所有偽裝，他的眼神幾乎化成了一攤柔水，「我知道，」美麗的灰藍深深的望進那雙迷人耀眼的琥珀裡，「Greg，我知道。」

Lestrade緩緩睜大雙眼，Mycroft突然的深情呼喚和訴說似乎讓他有些無法反應過來，好像使勁掙扎才從腦袋裡抓出了最為關鍵的兩個字。

「火龍？」

聽到Lestrade說出這兩個字時，Mycroft大大的笑了起來。

「是的，」

胸口處暖洋洋的喜悅和愛擴散到了全身，Mycroft從未有過如此滿足的時刻，而他似乎看見了人魚、天使、巫師和Lestrade重疊一起的身影。

_**那是他永世的愛人。** _

「 **我的巫師。** 」


	8. 當兩人都彼此坦誠之後

Lestrade只覺得胸口一個猛然炸裂，他幾乎是按照本能的伸手捉住Mycroft的領帶，吻上對方的嘴唇，後者同時伸手緊緊抱住了前者。

他們吻得如此激動，令他們退開時都有些氣喘吁吁。

「我、我還以為那些夢都是……」Lestrade的手摸上Mycroft的面頰，同時難以自制的在對方臉上留下一連串的碎吻。

「我也是，」Mycroft的手緊抱著Lestrade，「只是看起來，我們都夢見了彼此。」

Lestrade稍稍退開一些，他舔著嘴唇好奇的問道。

「第一個夢，你是狐狸？」

「對，莫名其妙的狐狸，接著，你變成了美麗的人魚。」

「先說，我覺得狐狸的你很可愛，」接著他瞪了Mycroft一眼，「還有，美麗可不是我會想聽見的形容詞，然後你是可怕的吸血鬼。」

Mycroft因為Lestrade對狐狸和吸血鬼的形容皺起眉頭，「你覺得那很可怕？」

Lestrade聳聳肩，「至少是在看到你吸別人血的時候。」

「也是，你那時候看起來真的很害怕。」Mycroft憶起Lestrade戒備的神情。

「我以為你要殺我滅口。」Lestrade翻了翻眼睛。

「我怎麼可能殺了我的天使？」Mycroft玩味的笑了起來。

「啊，」Lestrade想起第四次夢境裡的Mycroft，「你知道嗎？那時候的你根本把自己關了起來，我完全無法幫助你。」

「但你最後還是來到我的身邊，救了我，」Mycroft傾向前，在Lestrade的臉頰上給予一吻，「還有，最初的我。」

「別再讓我救你了，」Lestrade的額貼上對方的，「我的火龍。」

「不會的，」公務員彎起嘴角，「這次我會保護好所有人，包括我自己。」

Lestrade輕輕貼上男人的唇瓣，「我也會保護好你的，Mycroft。」

兩人再次給予彼此一個深切的熱吻之後，互視而笑，而在他們看不見的靈魂深處，那兩道有著些微殘缺的靈魂烙印正閃耀出前所未有的璀璨光芒。

一同高聲歡唱著，

 ** _永恆_** 、 ** _誓約_** 與 ** _愛_** 。

**FIN.**


End file.
